


halloween.

by fragileternity



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Jaemin's a Tease, M/M, Mark is really whipped for his boyfriend, SMTOWN's Halloween party, Sinichi/Kaitou Kid/Markmin, a tiny makeout, everyone knows that they are in love, it gets a bit heated up uwu, markmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 16:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragileternity/pseuds/fragileternity
Summary: so markmin did a couple cosplay of conan and kaitou kid for smtown's halloween last year.





	halloween.

**Author's Note:**

> this is what i have been thinking of after seeing markmin's picture on nct's official account. honestly have to share it with you guys. so enjoy reading! this is my first time writing this, forgive me for any mistakes. luv u <333
> 
> ps: oh and nohyuck if you squint.

"Sinichiiii kun!"

"Babe, come here. Let's take a picture!", Mark chirps as soon as he catches his Cute little Thief walking into the practice room.

They just got back from the Halloween Party and everyone is excited to snap some pictures of themselves in their costumes to post on Twitter. And of course, Mark feels even more giddy when Jaemin and him matched today.

The thing is that Mark has been getting that urge to snatch Jaemin away for a kiss ever since he dressed up in that Gorgeous costume. Seriously, _he looks so Damn Good in that white tux_ , Mark thought, how could someone portrait Kid so perfect like Jaemin. But for heaven sake, Mark is never a confident one in their relationship. He can't really initiate a kiss unless Jaemin goes for it first and he blushes so easily every time Jaemin gets all kissy around him, especially in front of the others.

The Feelings are hitting on him Hard right now yet Mark is too much of a coward to do it. So he just brushed it off.

And right at that moment, that Jaemin is walking toward him with that cheeky smile that makes his heart flutters from across the room, Mark feels his face getting warmer than usual and even his heartbeats speed up too.

_Okay okay, that's probably because of the Adrenaline from tonight's Halloween event._

"hi My Sinichi, I'm hereeee!", Jaemin wakes Mark up from his brief daydream state with a gentle hold of Mark's hand, which is gripping on the phone, completely in his and there he goes, smiling so cutely again and Mark almost loses his Shits.

Mark makes a small noise and quickly prepares his pose as he voices with a rather awkward tone, "Okay, now. Scoot closer please, Jaemin."

The other boy probably has sensed the sudden change in Mark's tone and guess what, Jaemin is a Tease and he would very much likely to take opportunities to tease Mark anytime he could. So he scoots close, but keeping a small distance by standing behind mark, tilting his head slightly and gives off that gentle twitch on the corner of his mouth to a lady-killer-smile and looking straight at the camera.

Mark swallows at the sight. _Fuck, he looks so Attractive._

Mark spaces out briefly at the indirect attack but he still manages to press the button right when Jaemin gets into his new posture.

It was so quick that he even let his thumb appear on the corner of the picture and his face looked a little too blank compare to the Goddamn Handsome boy next to him.

But Jaemin is quick to strike another pose. This time he leans so close that his chest almost touches Mark's shoulder as he makes that kissy face, lips puckering up and chin slightly tips up.

_Wow, it's So Close..._

Mark can literally feel Jaemin's breath on his cheek, fanning over his already Burning skin so vividly.

_Oh holy crap, my Face feels Hotter than ever._

So when he catches Jaemin's eyelids drop down to focus on his cheekbone, almost looking like he closes them, mark gently turns his face to bring that cheek closer to Jaemin's _Attractively Tempting Pink_ lips and he goes _Fuck that, Just this time_ and snapping the 2nd picture.

But before Mark could function what's happening, Jaemin's already has a hand on his other cheek only to turn Mark's head and bring him in for a soft kiss.

 _Sweet Heaven_ , the softness and warmth of Jaemin's lips make his mind go hazy and when Jaemin presses a little more against his lips somehow he can really savor that sweetness of Jaemin's favorite cherry lipstick, which he has been dying to taste the Whole Evening.

_what the Fuck, Jaemin_.

Snapping back to reality, Mark pulls away hastily with an Obvious-Blushing face, covering his mouth with his free hand with a shocked expression while Jaemin's smiling so wide, so satisfying at his achievement when he catches those blooming red color on Mark's cheeks. He notes to himself to steal more kisses from Mark in the future just because how cute Mark looks right now. Jaemin acts like nothing happen as he glances over at Mark's phone, being squeezed in the tight grip of his hand, adding that extra giggle while asking in a teasing tone.

"Mark hyung, can i see the pho-"

Jaemin's voice got cut off because Mark roughly interrupts him midway by grabbing on his collar to bring Jaemin in a passionate kiss. That teasing tone has successfully bursted off all of his buttons as Mark can't hold himself back from the urge to kiss the life out of that brat.

Somewhere in the middle of the kiss, he hears everyone shouting "Get a Room, please!", Donghyuck's annoyed voice sounds the clearest and Jeno's laugh comes right after but he could care nonetheless since his ears are filled with Jaemin's cute little whines. But they soon get muffled completely by his eager lips.

Mark wants to make Jaemin go Breathless since he should be paying the price for being Ridiculously Charming tonight. ( which, Mark thinks, is a _good_ excuse. )

So he moves his lips in a swift motion, getting that round lower lip in between his teeth to paint pretty bruises on Jaemin's soft skin perfectly. Mark even adds those little bites that he knows Jaemin would love here and there. His grip on the collar tighten up, bringing Jaemin even closer to the point where the kiss goes pretty sloppy to the part Mark has Jaemin whimper almost like a mess to his mouth.

Jaemin can't even keep up with the kiss as he struggles to keep his breath, when Mark is already so aggressive with his movements. But Jaemin doesn't regret teasing his boyfriend. He knows how much Mark loves making him go weak on the knees for him. It is only when Jaemin gives Mark a light squeeze on his arms that Mark finally softens up and parts away from the heated kiss, finally letting Jaemin catch his breath.

Now Mark is the one to smile at the sight this time because _Gosh, Jaemin looks Wrecked as fuck_ : his hat's now tilted to another angle, his glasses go slightly off his nose bridge, eyes unfocused and lips are beautifully swollen, parting with soft pants coming out.

He gently traces the corner of Jaemin lips with his thumb and the boy leans in so instantly to kiss it. _Fuck_ , he wants to dive in again.

"We can definitely see the photos later, now i need to kiss the hell out of you first."

Somewhere in the practice room, they hear Taeyong says with a loud sigh and it looks like he has his arms crossed over his chest, his face doesn't look pleased either. "Are you two done using the phone yet? Because there are literally 16 other people here who are waiting to take their pictures."

**Author's Note:**

> markmin. yes, they are powerful.
> 
> THANK YOU!!!!!!!!  
> AND this is my twitter: https://twitter.com/jubilantjeno


End file.
